


Warmest Chambers

by alskdjfhg



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alskdjfhg/pseuds/alskdjfhg





	Warmest Chambers

Eddard Stark took another swig of his cup, looking around for Catelyn in the great hall. As he found Catelyn dancing with the Smalljon he felt a familiar nagging of jealousy in his heart that was a sign of his state. She was laughing carelessly as the Smalljon’s lifted her small frame up with ease and spun her around smiling. Her hair spun with her, catching in the firelight and it made Ned want to retrieve her from Jon and take her to bed, to bury himself in her.  
“We’ve had quite some trouble with Bolton lately, I get the impression he wants to legitimize his bastard and marry him off to my daughter…” Boomed a large voice.  
Jon continued on with his discussion of matters but Ned found himself tuning out, entranced by the beauty of his wife as she twisted and twirled, laughing. Jon stopped when he seemed to notice Ned was elsewhere.

“Your wife seems to be enjoying herself tonight Lord Stark,” Greatjon Umber boomed, “who knew a highborn Southron woman could act such,”  
“She is,” Ned replied, before the jealousy hit him again, “forgive me lord Umber, I promised my wife a dance earlier.”  
With that he rose from the dais and made his way down to Catelyn whose face lit up even more when she saw him. Smalljon looked somewhat disappointed as he handed her over with a courteous ‘My Lord’ and found some kitchen maid he liked the look of but as he began to move with Catelyn he forgot all about the Umbers for the night.

“The night is old my lord and you choose only to dance with me now? What have I done to deserve such?” Cat said, a hint of teasing in her voice.  
“I have thought of dancing with you all night,” he replied coolly before leaning in close to her, his mouth at her ear, “only it involved a different sort of dance.”  
She placed a chaste but promising kiss on his cheek at those words, then pulled back to smile suggestively at him. As they danced Ned never took his eyes of hers unless to look down at her body, which was wonderfully displayed in a gown as blue wool and lace that contrasted her hair in a lovely way and brought out the blue in her eyes so they looked like sapphires.  
“You look truly beautiful tonight Cat,” Said Ned before spinning her in the air, “though you look beautiful all nights.” He enjoyed the slight pink colour that came to her cheeks as she smiled at him.  
“Thank you my lord,” she said, voice soft, “I thought to wear this dress for you in truth, I know it’s your favourite because every time I wear it you can’t keep an eye off me.”  
“Yes it is one of my favourites, though I must say you’d look even more lovely with it off.”  
“Oh Ned when can this feast end, I want to go to bed!”  
He kissed her lips gently. “You retire now and I’ll join you in a short while after I sort out some business with Umber.”  
After she excused herself for bed, Ned tried to wrap up the tedious conversation about Roose Bolton and when he succeeded in doing so later, began to walk to Catelyn’s chambers in anticipation. He nodded to the guard, leaving orders not to be disturbed before he began to climb the stairs to her room. When he opened the large oaken door, he was happy to find that she was naked but for a wispy shift, brushing her undone hair in front of her mirror. She saw him walk quickly over to her in the reflection and laughed happily as pulled her up to him and wound his arms around her, one hand lost in her hair, the other gently squeezing her bottom. He kissed her gently at first, his mouth closed, before deepening the kiss.


End file.
